


Full Circle

by twinsarein



Series: Reasons [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Object Insertion, PWP, Semipublic Sex, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam act out Dean's fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Circle

  
Behind Sam trails a line of his clothes. By the time he gets to the Impala, he’s completely naked. He’s the one who suggested this to Dean, but he’s still nervous about it. Yeah, Dean had acted excited about the thought, but Sam knows there is a difference between having a fantasy and acting it out.

Not all fantasies should be acted out, after all. There are some that people want kept quiet, they just enjoyed using the thought to get off. Maybe this fantasy was like that for Dean. Maybe Dean would be repulsed or find Sam pathetic - he’d used his car as a dildo after all, trying to substitute it for Dean, and...

A stinging slap to his ass brings Sam abruptly out of his downward spiral, and he turns towards Dean in shock. “I can practically hear you emo-ing from here, Samantha. So, snap out of it, and get in the car. I want to see this big body contorting itself for me.”

Biting his lip at a sudden thought, Sam looks into the front seat at the gearshift, and then hurriedly back at Dean. “Yeah, about that, Dean... I just remembered. Before I did this the first time, I’d been wearing a butt plug all day. I was all stretched and lose. If you want to see me riding--”

Being shoved backwards into the side of the car cuts Sam off. He doesn’t have any time to ask Dean why. “Fuck me! You were wearing a butt plug for that entire day? God! I remember how squirmy you were. If I’d had any idea...”

Dean slams his lips against Sam’s and sucks Sam’s tongue into his mouth. Shuddering at how good Dean makes that feel, Sam rubs his body against Dean’s still fully clothed one. He loves the feeling of the rough fabric on his completely bare body, as well as knowing that Dean’s still dressed while he’s naked.

Breaking the kiss abruptly, Dean spins Sam and pins him to the car with a hand in the middle of his back. “Don’t move.”

Hearing Dean immediately move off, Sam doesn’t even bother to nod. He just stays where he was put and enjoys the warm metal of the car on his skin. Splaying his arms out across the roof, he lays his head down, spreading his legs a little to adjust his height.

Lost in his enjoyment of feeling of a breeze whisper over his slightly sweaty skin, and the sound of the birds in the trees, he’s startled when Dean returns. “Jesus, Sammy! You look... God, there are so many things I want to do to you right now, especially this ass.”

Sam grunts when he feels another stinging slap, but is too surprised by the fact that he actually enjoyed it to say anything.

“Yeah, you’d like that, wouldn’t you, Sammy. You’d like it if I turned your ass red with my hand. Look at you, pushing your ass out a little for more. I’ll give you what you want, one day.”

Unspoken between them, is the knowledge that they might not have a one day, but before Sam can say anything, Dean drops to his knees behind him, and parts his ass cheeks. Sam shivers at the idea that he’s totally exposed to Dean’s gaze. “God, Sammy. The thought of that little hole taking the gearshift...”

Pushing back again, Sam tries to encourage Dean to do more than just look. “Yeah, it stretched me so wide before. Even with the buttplug, I could feel a burn as I worked it into me. I loved how it felt inside - all rough leather and bulbous he- Dean!”

Dean had leaned forward and licked a strip over the exposed skin of his crack. Sam could no more keep his shout in at the pleasure he got from that one move, than he’d been able to stop himself from wanting his brother for the last twelve years.

“Like that, Sammy? How about this?”

Turning his head to bite into his upper arm, Sam thrusts his ass back even farther as Dean swirls his tongue around the whorled skin of his hole and then starts pushing inside.

Moaning, Sam reaches down a hand and clamps it to Dean’s head, trying to encourage him to go deeper. Instead, Dean grabs the hand, molds it to Sam’s own ass cheek, and then pulls back. “Bring down your other hand, and hold yourself open for me.”

Shivering as a breeze caresses his now wet skin, Sam complies, leaning more heavily against the Impala as he does. Then, Dean’s hands are back on his ass, and his brother is pressing his two thumbs to the rim of his hole and pulling gently. Sam can feel the entrance to his body widening and cries out when Dean leans in and catches his teeth on the outer edge and tenderly bites down.

Nipping all around the exposed rim, Dean then soothes the sting with the flat of his tongue. Sam moans at the slight pain, and then again as he’s soothed by the wet heat of Dean’s tongue. The moans change to a whine when Dean pulls back. “More, Dean. Please.”

“Someday I’ll make you come just from using my mouth on your ass, but not today. There’s something different on the agenda for now. You made a promise, and I’m going to help you keep it.”

Opening his mouth to beg some more, hopeful that it would make Dean relent, Sam gasps instead as a lubed finger is pushed into him instead. It doesn’t take long for Dean to slip in a second finger, thrusting them in and out of Sam in an unpredictable rhythm that drives Sam crazy.

The lack of steady rhythm is made worse when Dean crooks his fingers and catches the skin just inside the rim and tugs lightly. A third finger is slipped in while Sam’s hole is stretched from the inside.

Instead of spreading them to stretch him wider, Sam can feel Dean bending them which has the same effect, but with the added bonus of the knuckles brushing against Sam’s prostate.

Sam feels like he’s about to lose it when Dean suddenly stops, fingers still inside. Before he can ask, Dean leans his forehead against the small of Sam’s back, and Sam feels a fourth finger pressing inside. He can only whimper at the added bite of pleasure pain.

“Fuck, Sammy. Look at you! Four fingers with no flinch. I bet you could take my whole hand, couldn’t you? I’d put my thumb across my palm and just push. You’d take me with no problems. I know you would. God damn, you make me want so many things I’ve never even thought about before.”

Dean stops talking, and his fingers slow in their thrusting, but don’t stop altogether. Sam can feel him trembling behind him. “Fuck! Let’s do this thing before I come just from prepping you and imagining all the things I want to do to your Sasquatch body.”

Slowly, Dean slides his four fingers from Sam’s ass, and Sam whimpers at the loss. Dean stands and leans into Sam’s back, both men struggling to recover a little. Then, Dean turns Sam around and runs a finger up and down his erection. “Ready?”

Swallowing hard, Sam nods. “Yeah. Let’s do it.”

Crawling into the Impala, Sam straddles the middle console, facing the seats this time, and lowers himself to his knees. One foot is pressed against the gas pedal on the drivers side, and the other is on the passenger side.

While Dean slides in after him, Sam takes a few deep breaths. He can’t believe he’s going to do this again. Once Dean is sitting between the two seats, legs splayed open so his feet are on the far side of Sam’s legs, he flips open the lube and covers the gearshift.

Licking his lips in equal parts nervousness and anticipation, Sam starts to lower himself down. Scooting forward a little, Dean reaches out and spreads Sam’s ass cheeks, then brushes their lips together.

Grateful for the unspoken reassurance, Sam lowers his head and presses his forehead to Dean’s. Then, he takes a last deep breath and sinks down. He gasps as the bulbous head of the gearshift breaches him. In all the pleasure he and Dean have shared recently, he’d forgotten how much of an initial stretch this was.

Luckily, Dean had prepared him more than adequately. Soon, his rim closes around the top part of the shaft, and Sam starts to move. When he does, Dean moves back and watches him.

When Sam’s eyes uncross from the stretch and burn of what he’s doing, he’s surprised that Dean isn’t looking down, but at his face. His feelings must have shown on his face, because Dean lifts a hand and threads it through his brother’s hair. “You look amazing, Sam. Doing this because I asked. A flush on your cheeks, sweat beading on your upper lip. Are you going to come on me like this?

His husky voice sends shivers down Sam’s body, and all he can do is gulp a breath and nod. He knows if he’s going to do this, he’d better do it soon. Having Dean watching him is pushing him to the edge faster than when he’d done this to himself the last time.

Wrapping a hand around his cock, Sam moans as his palm connects with the hot flesh of his blood engorged erection. Held in place by Dean’s hand in his hair, he can’t throw his head back as he wants, but his eyes close in bliss when Dean tightens his grip.

Reaching down, Dean wraps his hand around Sam’s, and puts his thumb over the top of Sam’s fist so it would bump into the cockhead on every thrust up and slide over the slit. “Tell me what it feels like inside, Sammy.”

At first, all Sam can do is shiver and moan at the extra stimulation, but then Den tightens his grip. Not enough to hurt, but enough so that Sam couldn’t thrust through the tunnel his fist created. He could no longer get the friction on his cock that he needs.

When he finally starts talking, Dean loosens his grip so Sam can move, but he’s taken control of the speed. Sam knows that Dean wants him to last through his answer, so he tries to talk faster, stuttering over his words as he gets closer to coming. “I-I feel full, Dean, and it’s good, but not as g-good as I remember. It isn’t like being filled by you. Even though it’s thicker, it’s only in the one spot, since the top of the gearshift is the only th-thick part.”

“Are you not enjoying yourself, Sammy?”

Shaking his head in the negative, Sam continues. “It isn’t that, it’s just that I know the d-difference now. About how much better you f-feel inside of me, than anything inanimate. The only p-plus is that the leather is rough and textured, so that makes me more s-sensitive that usual. But, the top is h-hard and unyielding, and the metal at the bottom is cold. You watching me and your hand on my cock is getting me closer to c-coming than the gearshift is.”

Raising his free hand, Dean rubs a thumb over Sam’s lips. “Yeah? You like my eyes on you? You certainly make a picture worth looking at - this once anyway. Just beautiful.” Dean starts moving both of their hands on Sam’s cock at a faster pace, and Sam is soon panting with need again, but Dean’s next words confuse him. “I don’t want you to come like this, though, Sammy. I changed my mind. I don’t want anyone, or anything, to have your orgasms. I want them all from now on.”

While Sam is still trying to figure out what he means, Dean stops their stroking hands and lifts them away from Sam’s straining cock. He cries out, but Dean captures the sound in his own mouth with a quick kiss.

Then, releasing Sam’s mouth, Dean scoots forward on the console, grabs him by the hips and lifts. Sam is startled by the strength in Dean’s grip, but he supposes he shouldn’t be; there’s nothing his older brother has ever failed to do if he really puts his mind to it.

Coming off the gearshift with a grimace of discomfort, Sam cries out again when Dean lowers him right onto his distended cock. Both men freeze as Sam’s ass meets Dean’s groin. Sam doesn’t know when Dean took his cock out and lubed it up, but the scrape of the zipper on sensitized skin, and the feeling of being filled by hard, pulsing flesh instead of cool, unyielding plastic and metal almost makes Sam come. His ass clenches in reaction.

Hands tightening even more around Sam’s hips, it’s Dean’s turn to cry out as Sam contracts around him. Tipping Sam back until he’s supported by his elbows on the dashboard, Dean starts moving them both. Sam helps as much as he can, but he isn’t in the best position.

Of course, neither is Dean. He’s got little to no support behind him, with the angle he’s at, but Dean being Dean, he doesn’t let a little thing like physics stop him. “God, Sam! That’s...you feel...Fuck! Amazing. I can still feel you around me, but I don’t have to fight your tightness. It’s such a smooth glide, and you’re hotter inside than normal.”

His brother’s hands roaming over his chest, Sam jumps and clenches down again when calloused fingertips brush his nipples. Dean moans, and then brings his hands back to gently roll and pinch Sam’s nipples between his thumbs and forefingers.

Looking down the long length of his body, Sam can see everything Dean is doing to him. He’s so close to coming, and his cock gives a painful twitch at the sight of his nipples getting stimulated and his brother’s thick cock sliding in and out of him.

Still watching, his breath hitches when Dean lowers a hand and runs a finger around the part of Sam’s rim that he can reach. Then, pressing it against his own cock, Dean slides a single finger in alongside. Sam cries out at the added stretch, and redoubles his efforts to help, taking more of his weight on his arms.

Sam’s efforts are rewarded right away. Adding one more finger, Dean doesn’t move them so much, as he turns them and lays them over Sam’s prostate. He doesn’t have to move them, his sliding cock is doing that for him, and Sam feels like he’s going to pass out from the pleasure.

Pushing in to the hilt, Dean freezes at the same time as he grasps Sam’s cock and gives a strong tug. That’s all Sam needs to release pulse after pulse of come onto Dean’s shirt.

Through his haze of pleasure, Sam can feel his ass contracting against the fullness inside of him, and he can tell when his orgasm pulls Dean over the brink with him.

Sam watches as Dean sags back as the pleasure stops flowing through him, and Sam does the same. However, the position is too uncomfortable to maintain for long, now that their orgasms are done. If Sam was thinking clearly, he’d know that it was the endorphins surging through them during sex that made the positions possible in the first place, but for now, he just wants to straighten out.

First, he leans over Dean and gives his older brother a kiss. Dean smiles against his lips and strokes a strong hand down his back. “God, Dean! That was amazing. I love you so much.”

Sam smiles as he feels Dean squirm against him uncomfortably. Dean never has liked the emotional side of things. “Yeah, yeah, Samantha. Could you be anymore of a girl right now.”

Eyes twinkling, Sam snickers softly. “Who was calling whom beautiful a few minutes ago. Should I start calling you Deanita, now?”

“Shut up.”

The words are harsh, but Sam can see Dean trying to suppress a smile. “No, you shut up.”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Dean shoves Sam off of him and turns to get out of his side of the car, but not before Sam sees the smile that he can’t suppress anymore.

Fifteen minutes later, they and the Impala are cleaned up and on the road again. They’d been on their way to Bobby’s when they’d gotten sidetracked by the beautiful and empty park. Sam can’t regret the day, though, not when they still have to face--

“What the fuck?!”

Breaking off mid-thought, Sam whips his head around to look at Dean. Dean lifts his hand and gestures to the gearshift. It had been changed back.

Sam’s still staring at it when a voice from the backseat has his head whipping around again.

“Yes, Sam, it is a gearshift. You have seen them before.”

“Crowley! What the hell? Why are you back again, and what did you change it for?”

Crowley smirks back at them. “It had served its purpose.”

Scowling, Sam tried to convey all of his displeasure; it just made him matter when it didn’t phase the demon at all. “What? To get me to stop trying to kill you?”

“That is what I said less than a week ago. I thought geniuses were supposed to have good memories. How in the hell did you get through colle...oh, wait. You didn’t.”

“Fuck you, Crowley, just what in the hell are you doing here, now?” Sam smiles at how pissed Dean sounds.

Leaning against the backseat casually, Crowley looks right at home. It rubs Sam the wrong way. He doesn’t get a chance to say anything, though.

“Dean, Dean, looks like it was a waste of time for you to get a GED. I just told you - the gearshift had met it’s purpose.”

Dean scowls into the rearview mirror. “I’m not buying it. According to you, your gift was unnecessary less than a day after you’d given it. What’s the real reason?”

Heaving a sigh, Crowley moves a little closer to the back of their seats. “It was the real reason...at the time. Things morph with circumstances, however, and I couldn’t be called a self-respecting demon if I didn’t take advantage of them.”

“Enough of the foreplay, already. You obviously want to gloat or something, or you’d be long gone.” Sam’s been pretty quiet so far, but enough is enough.

“Mmmm, because you’d know all about foreplay, wouldn’t you, Sammy?”

Sam fights a blush, because he doesn’t want to give Crowley that much power, or at least satisfaction. “Just get on with it.”

Shrugging, Crowley leans back against the backseat again, and Sam gets anxious wondering why he’d back away like that. “I needed you out of the way while I finalized something with Bobby.”

The car whips to the side of the road, and Dean slams on the breaks.

“What the fuck did you do to Bobby?”

Sam and Dean both say it at the some time, and Crowley holds up placating hands. “You’ll find out when you get there. Don’t worry, it isn’t anything permanent...except for the one bright spot I was kind enough to help him with.”

Sam is livid. “So, it was all a way to get us out of the way for a while? Even today?”

“Especially today, Boy Genius. It isn’t like it was a hardship for you. Nothing but an act of god would have gotten Dean to stop once I egged him on during the first visit. Since we all know God has left the building, I knew you’d be getting it on, and I’d have the time I needed to finish taking out my insurance policy.”

Wishing for his demon killing knife, Sam lunges over the backseat. “Bobby had better be okay when we get there, you pathetic piece of garbage.”

Crowley just shakes his head at him. “Sam, Sam. Sam. You mean all of my efforts are for naught? You are back to wanting to kill me? Talk about gratitude.”

The demon disappears before either of them can say another word. Looking at each other wordlessly, Dean pulls back onto the road and flattens the accelerator to the floor in an effort to get there as fast as possible.

Sliding back to his side of the car, Sam sits in grim silence. Dean does the same. Pretty much par for the course these days as they rush from one emergency to the next. The difference now is, their hands migrate to the center console and link.


End file.
